


Gift for a Raydor

by xbleeple



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Andy needs some help with a gift.





	Gift for a Raydor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I need your help with something before we go to dinner.
> 
> \---
> 
> Previously posted on tumblr

_I need your help with something before we go to dinner._

That was what he’d texted her once they’d made plans to go out Friday night before she left to go to New York in the morning. So when he shows up at her door holding a shopping bag and a roll of purple wrapping paper, she’s not entirely surprised, but she tilts her head a little none the less before letting him in.

“I take it you…"

“I need help wrapping this,” He sighs, “The shop I got it from didn’t do wrapping and I’ll admit you trained me to do a little better over Christmas but…”

“I didn’t train you, I just rationed out your tape,” Sharon grins and leads him over to the dining room table. She shuffles a couple of the placemats to the side and takes the roll and bag from him, “Will you grab it out of my desk drawer?"

"Sure,” Andy nods and gets the roll of tape out of the top drawer of her desk before bringing it over, “That box will fit in your suitcase right?”

“Um, I think so,” She furrows her brow as she gets the garment box out of the shopping back and starts to unravel the paper to the right length, “Why?”

“It’s for Emily, for her birthday,” He tells her as he hands her the scissors from the kitchen without request. She stops what she’s doing and straightens up, looking at him.

"Andy you didn’t have to do that.“

"I know, but…” He trails off and shrugs, scratching behind his ear, “I…look I wanted to. I know I don’t have to but I wanted to. She’s a good kid.”

Sharon smiles and snakes her arms around his waist pulling him closer, “Anyone ever tell you how sweet you are?”

"Not recently,“ Andy grins, making her laugh. She leans up on her toes and kisses him before letting him go.

"Well, you are very sweet. I’m sure Emily will love whatever you got her.”

“Hopefully,” He shrugs and steps up to the table to help her get the present wrapped. Once she tapes the final flap down he slaps a white bow on top and winks, “Dinner?”

—

On Sunday his phone pings in the middle of the Giant’s game and he leans forward to grab it off of the coffee table. He thumbs in his passcode before opening his texts, smiling when he sees a selfie of Emily and Sharon in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art with Emily proudly showing off the sweater that Andy had picked out for her.

_She says thank you and that it’s the comfiest one she has!_


End file.
